Quileute Confidential 1: A History of Wolves
by r2roswell
Summary: My latest Twilight fic in what I'm hoping will be a two or three part series. After 7 years the Cullen's, including Jacob's Pack, have left Washington and expand on their lives. They return 24 years later. This is a history of what happened during some of that time. (with an introduction of a new character of my own creation)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nothing had changed really. The reservation still looked the same. The Spartans were still at the same place they'd always been and yet everything had changed.

Gone were many of the students from Bella's class of 2008. There were a few who had stayed, taking on the typical low collar jobs of garbage men, janitors, fishermen and other jobs in the fisheries business, some typical blue collar but the core group that had belonged to the once Bella Swan had moved beyond their small town, the only one having stayed behind was Mike Newton, having taken on his family's outdoor store after it was passed onto him and still not being an outdoors kind of guy. He had often thought of selling it but it was home.

And after twenty-four years, it was the reason for their return. It didn't matter where the Cullen's, Jacob and few of his pack had been, in the end Forks was still the place they considered home.


	2. Home Again

**1\. Home Again**

Jacob Black smiled as he took in the three storied glass windowed wooden frame house. After leaving twenty-four years ago he hadn't expected to be excited about seeing it but now that he was back it was hard not to feel that sense of something special that belonged here.

After all, Jacob thought as he looked to his left at the love of his existence, it had been in this very house where she had made her way into this world.

"It's good to be home," said Renesmee who now technically should have been thirty-seven years old but due to her unique heritage having stopped growth seven years after her birth, looked the age of seventeen which suited Jacob just fine since he was still sixteen but had the look of a twenty-five year old.

"Let's go inside shall we," asked Carlisle.

Esme looked at him and was more than happy to.

Jacob took his fiancé's hand and began walking but stopped when he didn't hear the other footsteps behind him.

He turned and once again Edward and Bella seemed to be lost in their own little world.

"Hey you guys coming," Jacob asked.

Bella looked at Edward and then back at her daughter and best friend, "You guys go ahead. We want to check in at our old place."

"Aw mom, dad, do you have to," Ness asked knowing full well what her parents planned to do just by telling by their body language. "We just got here."

"It won't be too long," said Edward.

Jacob rolled his eyes. There really was no point in trying to talk them out of it. Rather than saying anything Jacob and Renesmee turned to the house and to each other.

"Blonde and Emmett were right to stay back in Boston," Jacob said knowing full well his friends could hear.

Renesmee smiled and joined in, "And Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were lucky to leave the country and visit cousin Nahuel."

Jacob laughed, "You'd think after they had you they would tone it down a notch."

"You're kidding right," Ness said as they walked inside.

Carlisle and Esme had all ready speedily uncovered the white sheets and got rid of all the dust that had gathered.

"You're talking about two people who conceived me on their honeymoon. I'm not quite sure they can tone it down."

Jacob laughed again, "You're probably right."

"Sorry about the lack of food in the house, Jacob," said Esme as she and Carlisle came up to the couple, "Well get it stocked as soon as we can."

"That's not necessary," said Jacob.

"If you and your brothers are going to be staying around," said Esme, "It certainly is."

Since the days of the Cullen territory becoming shared territory with Jacob's pack, the Cullen's had added an extension to the house that mimicked the exact design as the original Cullen house down to the three floors except with a wooden cabin like exterior and fewer windows. There were multiple bedrooms and space on every floor for both Jacob's pack and their respective families should they meet someone and have children of their own but when Jacob and a couple of his brothers had left with the Cullen's the remaining members of his pack had stopped using the house.

Ness could feel Jacob's muscles tense.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Fine," said Jacob.

Ness knew not to believe him. She reached up and touched his face and showed him all the moments when he had tried to keep his emotions to himself and failed because she had wanted to know him inside and out even if the thoughts were unpleasant for him.

Jacob smiled at her. Every day he was grateful that she was in his life.

"I thought you'd be happy to see your brothers," Ness said to him.

Jacob looked at their hands, still entwined, "Take a walk with me," he asked.

* * *

Walking through the woods in the opposite direction of the Cullen house and the cottage some five miles out Jacob finally stopped.

The area felt like home and in ways it was. This was still his territory and now that he'd returned he, like the Cullen's, once again had claim to it.

"I thought I would be happy to be back," said Jacob.

"But-," said Renesmee.

"I don't know I guess I'm just nervous about the whole thing," Jacob said taking a seat near a tree and leaning against it.

Renesmee sat next to him and took his hand. She knew better than to interrupt.

"The last time we were here," Jacob began, "Quil's Claire was nine years old and now she's thirty-three, placing my brothers between their late thirties and late forties."

Those were the best numbers Jacob could give. Though they had all tried their best to estimate in the end that's all they were, estimated numbers and not exact given the age when most of them were when they stopped phasing and their bodies continued to age at a normal human timeline and not everyone quit their wolves at the same time making the aging process more complicated than it should have been.

"I should be in my forties by now," said Jacob.

His words made Renesmee tense. "You're not regretting your life are you?" she asked. "You're not regretting being with me?"

Jacob looked at her and smiled. "Never," he admitted truthfully.

Renesmee relaxed, "Okay good. I've just never seen you this nervous before," then for less than a millisecond, she thought, "Well almost never."

Jacob laughed at the memory too but said nothing.

"I thought you would wolf out when I wanted you to ask my dad's permission to take me on a date."

"No definitely not fun. Your dad has always scared me."

Renesmee playfully shoved him, "Shut up he has not."

"Well, maybe not before you were born but after, sure, even when my thoughts were nothing but platonic. Although, you should have seen me during the time I asked your parent's permission to propose to you. That was a moment I certainly thought they would try to kill me."

"Like that time mom through you out of the house like an actual dog and tried to kill you."

Jacob laughed, "You were so happy that Seth got in the way."

"Of course I did," Renesmee said squeezing his arm, "You're my, Jacob, always have been."

Jacob smiled and then added, "Well it felt a lot worse than that."

"They probably didn't kill you because they understand how you feel about me. You would never hurt me and they know that. For what it's worth, Jacob, I think if you can handle my dad and even my uncle Emmett, you can most definitely handle your brothers. So what if they're older than you? They're older than Seth and Embry too. And our lives aren't exactly normal anyways. You're engaged to a half-human, half-vampire. I'm engaged to a half-wolf. And Seth is a half-wolf who is married to a vampire. I doubt the age difference between you and your brothers and even Leah are going to make much difference.'

Jacob reached down and moved some hair from Renesmee's face.

"How do you always see the good in the most twisted situations?"

"Must have inherited that trait from my mom, after all she wasn't afraid of dad or you when she should have been what with you two being monsters and all."

"I probably should have picked up on that," Jacob said with a smile. He then extended his hand as he stood, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the rez."

Renesmee smiled at him, glad that she had talked Jacob through what he was going through.


	3. Dull Red Paint

**2\. Dull Red Paint**

Renesmee gave Jacob's arm a squeeze.

"I'll be right here if you need me," she said as she stood with Jacob's sister, Rachel, and two of her three children in the small barn like home.

Jacob only nodded as he made his way to his father's room.

* * *

Just moments before they had arrived, Rachel and her two boys, four year old Finn and nine year old Calvin, came out to greet them with Young Finn exclaiming, "Auntie Nessie, Auntie Nessie, Auntie Nessie!"

Paul had taken his eldest son, sixteen year old Will, to go have a visit with Sam, Emily and their infant boys Thomas and Levi.

"How bad is he," Jacob asked.

"It's bad Jake," said Rachel, "I've tried to call Rebecca but she won't come.

"It's best if she doesn't," said Jacob.

Rachel crossed her arms, "How can you even say that?"

Jacob looked down at the boys. Renesmee took this as a cue to ask the boys to show them the garage, the same one where Jacob had once put in countless hours working on the Rabbit and later his motorcycle which he had since passed on to Will since he had no use for it.

"You know why," Jacob said when the kids were out of hearing range, "The second she gets back here, with me and the vampires in town the gene in the twins will be activated and Kona will have no idea what he's in for. Do you really want to put Rebecca through that? Do you want to risk her marriage based on our legends? Do you really want Sara and Mack to go through what Leah suffered as a girl wolf?"

"Paul and I came back," Rachel countered.

"Yeah by choice. No one told you but now it's because of us that Will is off with his dad and Sam right now so he can be taught."

"How did you know he-," Rachel said not being able to say it.

"I'm still a wolf, sis, I can sense when a transition is in the air. Tell me, how it is it having a son as a giant dog?"

"Okay Jacob, I get it."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to put Rebecca through all of this when we don't have to especially when she doesn't know the legends are true."

"Not even when our dad is dying? If we don't want her to come aren't we making the choice for her anyways?"

"Yeah we probably are but at least this way we're keeping them all safe."

"But for how long, Jacob?"

"Hopefully until the girls are twenty-five, then we don't have to worry about it," Jacob said with a smile, "Come on, let's go inside."

"Boys," Rachel called out.

"Aw mom," the two whined as they came out of the garage with Renesmee close behind.

"Now please," said Rachel.

With Rachel, Finn, and Calvin ahead, Jacob took Renesmee's hand.

"You're not ready to have one of those yet are you?" he asked.

"What a kid?"

Jacob nodded, "I'm sure it's possible since we were made for each other and it has been seventeen years since you reached adult size. I mean I know we haven't exactly talked about this sort of thing yet."

Renesmee stopped him, "Are you ready?"

"I don't know. I do think about it sometimes but considering we have all the time in the world I don't want to rush it, unless you do."

Renesmee grasped Jacob's shirt, "Tell you what, why don't we table this topic for now, focus on your dad and the packs, and then come back to this later."

"Sounds like a plan."

Renesmee placed a light kiss on his lips, "Let's go see your dad."

* * *

It was hard to see Billy like this: his body frail, his hair completely white and close to balding. A nurse from the reservation was in the small room looking after him. Billy's diabetes had finally started to take a real toll on him. Over three years ago he had lost sight in his left eye. Among other issues he was having, were more serious such as kidney and heart disease, organs which were now starting to fail. And given his age he most likely would not survive the transplants, nor did he want it. He wanted to go in peace with his own body and not those that had belonged to someone else.

Taking advantage of Billy being asleep the nurse came to the doorway and introduced herself.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jacob. Your father never stops talking about you."

"Can I sit with him a while?"

The nurse nodded, "Take as much time as you want. Call me if there is anything you need.

Jacob simply nodded. If it was one thing he was certain he could handle, it was his father's needs. IT had been a while but back when his sister's had left, he had been the one to take care of his father.

Once the nurse was out, Jacob walked over and sat on a nearby chair.

Billy's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey old man," Jacob said with a smile, "You're supposed to be asleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead, which shouldn't be long now," said Billy. Jacob didn't laugh at the joke. "You look good son."

"So do you."

"Don't lie. Did Renesmee come with you or do I need to ask?"

Jacob smiled. It was a question his father all ready knew the answer to. Though Billy himself had never gone through the transition and didn't know what it was like to imprint, he had spent enough time around the young generation of Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, and even his own son to know how deep the bonding of imprints went.

"She's with Rachel and the boys."

"That's good. That's real good. They like her."

Billy sat up and began to cough into an old t-shirt. Jacob noticed and could smell the blood. He looked behind himself knowing that if he could smell it, so could Renesmee but she remained where she was in the living room, not wanting to disturb them.

He knew his father had gotten worse but he hadn't expected anything like this.

Once the coughing was over, Billy began to speak again despite Jacob's protest.

"I'm glad you found someone, son. I know it's not what you were expecting and the way things turned out with Bella-,"

"Was a very long time ago," Jacob said cutting him off, "but you know over the years since Nessie first wanted to go out with me I've been thinking a lot about what happened in my life before her. I love Bella and I always will but not in that way. I think the reason why I was drawn to her in the first place was because there was a part of me that belonged to a part of her. Even when she left for Italy, I can't even begin to describe how much it hurt. And as hard as I tried to stay away from her I just couldn't because she had something that I was connected to."

"You think this reaches down to a cellular level?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. We're driven by our genetics: our phasing, our imprinting- but what if that bond goes down to the core as well? Quil did imprint on a two year old after all and the reason I hadn't been able to tell at first was because I had no set of eyes to look into but that moment when I locked eyes with Renesmee just as she looked into mine, minutes after she was born, I knew. None of the others had this type of experience because their imprints had all ready been born, they existed in the world. Mine hadn't, except through Bella."

Billy pondered this for a moment, "That's an interesting theory," he said, "One we'll have to pass on to the others. Though if true why not have the same connection with Edward since he carried the other half?"

Jacob laughed, "Because dad, I was never gay. And all jokes aside I think it's because we're brought into this world by our mothers."

"Well regardless of how it happened, I'm glad it did. I want you to be happy son and the thought of leaving you alone is worse than this family magic. Tell your sisters I'll be seeing your mom soon. Tell Bella how grateful I am and how happy I am to have her in our family. Tell the Cullen's that I'm sorry for doubting their intentions. And tell Renesmee that I love her."

Billy's coughing began again, this time there was a lot more blood.

Jacob could hear his father's heart beat a lot faster.

He could hear the pounding of wolf legs running faster from over a mile away, knowing that Sam with Emily on his back, and their seventeen year old boys Thomas and Levi were on their way. Paul, Will, Seth and Raven were trailing behind, Seth and Raven, remaining in wolf form.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme were also quick to arrive, the family having heard Billy's heartbeat come to an end and Edward having heard Jacob's thoughts.

Jacob patted his father's arm, "We know dad. We know."

Billy's heart continued to race until it finally slowed down. There was one final breath and then silence.

"Dad! Dad! Renesmee, Rachel!" Jacob called out.

Renesmee was quick to Jacob's side, seconds before Rachel. Rachel came in with the nurse.

Outside the living room, Finn and Calvin clung to their father and older brother; Paul taking them outside where Sam and his family waited.

Rachel was the first to emerge from the home. Paul could see her sadness and instinctively went up to her with the younger boys, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Jacob was tense as he walked out. He had known that some day he would lose his father since he was human. Now more than anything he had wanted to give Billy some of the magic that was within him. Anything to help bring him back and prevent the way he was feeling.

Embry had lost his mom a couple months after their winter confrontation with the Volturi, having suffered, like Seth and Leah's father not long before, a heart attack after she caught him phasing one night. So on that level Jacob could feel the pain of what his brothers and sister had gone through but nothing could prepare him for the loss of his own family. It was one thing to lose his mom as a kid and another to lose his final parent.

Sam was the first to step up. "I'm so sorry Jacob," he said to his once, long ago pack brother.

Jacob however wasn't in the mood for anyone's condolences. He walked right past the gropu and began to sprint, phasing on the fly.

"Jake," Bella called out but still he wouldn't listen.

Seth looked at Raven and the two followed Jacob into the woods.

 _Jake._

 _Jacob_ , they called out.

Their pack leader was running quicker than he ever had before.

 _Go back_ , Jacob ordered, who rarely issued orders to anyone.

The two could see Jacob's pain, feel his loss. That was why he didn't want them around.

Seth and Raven stopped short, knowing it was best to listen. They made a turn around and saw that the group that was still gathered at the dull red painted home. They listened as Jacob, now deep in the woods howled into the sky, registering the sound of his loss.


	4. Jacob's Story-1

**3\. Jacob's Story Part 1**

 _(7 Years after the Volturi Winter Confrontation)_

Jacob smiled as Renesmee blew out the candles on her birthday cake. Though she had countless birthdays to go this one marked a special occasion since it marked the end of her growth; forever at seventeen.

The cake was three tiered and there were three of them. Enough to feed a room full of wolves and their families.

Aside from the Cullen's, Sue and Charlie were at the party as well as the many wolves and their families: Billy, Sam, Emily and their two month old twin boys, Thomas and Levi, Paul and Rachel, Collin and Brady, Leah, Quil and nine year old Claire, Embry and Seth. The only one missing from the party was Jared, leaving his seven year old son, Jax, in Sam and Emily's care for the day but his absence was the exception.

Gatherings like this between Jacob's Quileute family and the Cullen's had become the norm since their partnership seven years ago when they stood up against the Volturi to protect Renesmee.

Ever since imprinting on her the night she was born, Renesmee had become as much a part of Bella and her family as much as Jacob's and that included Sam and his pack and since then Jacob had become part of the Cullen family permanently, spending all his time at the glass house and the cottage since that's where Renesmee was.

As he watched her, Jacob thought about the past seven years. Nothing special or major had gone on since their confrontation with the Volturi. Things remained normal, as normal as they could be for vampires and werewolves without the added stress of any enemies.

Shortly after then, on the next day, a new treaty had been drawn up between the Cullen's and the Quileute's.

Both groups would be able to come and go as they wished however given the two Alpha's and the two separate packs, the original land boundaries remained when in wolf form with Jacob's pack residing in Cullen territory and the boundaries would remain so for the foreseeable future.

The major changes began to come when Paul was the first to stop phasing. Rachel was ready to leave Forks. She had gotten a new job in Portland, Oregon and could not imagine leaving Paul behind so with the threats gone he decided it was the best time to go with her.

A year later Sam and Jared quit their wolves so they could live their lives with Emily and Kim.

Only Collin and Brady remained of the Uley Pack but neither opted to join the Black Pack, enjoying the silence that came with only two wolves, well almost silence given Jared's state of mind these days which they had come to ignore unless he called out to them which he rarely did.

Taken out of his quick rundown of things, Jacob turned when he heard laughter. Claire and Jax were laughing while Seth, in wolf form was jumping up and down like the pup he was.

Unlike their fathers and the newest tribal council, this new generation would have no secrets. Seeing their uncles as wolves would be their normal much like it had been for Billy who had seen his own grandfather take on the form of the wolf.

"Hey," Renesmee said coming up to Jacob with two plates in hand, "Can I offer you a piece of cake?"

Jacob took the plate and smiled, "Thanks."

He dug his fork in and took a bite of the vanilla sponge, chocolate cream filling and purple frosting cake.

"Wow," he said, "Are you sure Alice made this?"

Renesmee smiled and shook her head, "Every year you ask the same question and every year the answer is the same."

"But every year she never makes the same kind of cake."

"Well you know my Aunt Alice she never likes to repeat herself."

Renesmee took a bite from the cake on her own plate. While she still preferred animal blood, when she absolutely had to eat human food she preferred sweets like cake, candy and ice cream. She would on occasion eat the healthy human foods but still with the type of tolerance a person who didn't like potatoes but was forced to eat them had. And unlike ordinary humans, Renesmee didn't have to worry about cavities or weight gain from too much sugar.

"So I've been thinking about what you can get me for my birthday," said Renesmee.

"You mean other than the gift I got you?"

Renesmee smiled, placing her hand on the hand crafted amulet that matched Jacob's tattoo on one side and her family crest on the other.

"Which I love by the way, thank you but there is something else."

"Okay what is it?"

Renesmee placed her hand on Jacob's cheek, not wanting to say it out loud.

Jacob's eyes widened, "You're kidding right? You know he can read our thoughts right?"

"After seven years you still can't be afraid of my dad."

"No, I'm not afraid."

"Jacob."

"Okay so I'm a little afraid, I just don't want to die on your birthday."

"You won't die and if you do I'll die with you, simple as that."

"Comforting but not helpful. It's not as simple as that and you know it. I don't want it to seem like just because you're fully grown now that I'm taking advantage of you."

"But you're not. It's my choice and I'm choosing it. Please Jacob, it's what I want."

Jacob smiled at Renesmee. There was nothing he could ever deny her.

"Okay tell you what," said Jacob, "I'll wait until the party dies down and then I'll go talk to them.

Renesmee placed her hands on Jacob's shoulder and leaned her head on her hands, "Thank you."


	5. Leah's Story

**4\. Leah's Story**

 _(A few months after the Volturi Winter Confrontation)_

"Are you sure this is what you want," Jacob asked Leah.

He and Leah were walking the woods not far from the Cullen's home with Renesmee walking and bouncing a few yards ahead of them. Bella and Edward had given him permission as it gave them some alone time back at their meadow.

Leah took the time to go with the pair since she had wanted to talk to Jacob all day but wanted to do so when none of the others around, Renesmee was the exception since Jacob could not pull himself away from her.

Being around imprinted people sucked. Leah could still remember being connected to the Sam pack mind and hearing or even being around Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, and Paul and Rachel.

At least now it had gotten easier now that she was no longer connected to her ex.

And despite Jacob being happy all the time, being around him or Quil wasn't so bad since none of them harbored romantic feelings toward their imprints. Both considered themselves as big brothers to Renesmee and Claire so that helped.

Leah nodded, "I'm sure Jacob. You've known I wanted to quit since I first became a wolf."

"Yeah sure, I'm just a little surprised you waited this long."

Leah smiled and nodded. It had been months since their confrontation with the Volturi and things were finally considered normal to before Sam's pack, with Jake with them at the time, had taken out the leech with the dreads.

"Yeah well someone's got to keep an eye on my brother and call you out on your crap."

Jacob smiled back. Ever since Leah had joined his pack, it had been surprisingly easy to have her around. Since she left Sam's pack, Leah had become someone different, someone likable, someone he could depend on.

She had even come to tolerate the Cullen's. At the beginning she had been uncomfortable and even hostile toward the merger between the Cullen's and the Quileute's but the more time she spent with them, since it had become Jacob's new permanent residence, even going as far as to sleeping on the couch in the cottage or sleeping outside the cottage in wolf form, the more comfortable she was getting, even to the point of having actual conversations with Carlisle and some of the others.

The person she got close to most, which surprised everyone, was Rosalie since they shared the bond of what it was like for their genetics to betray them and their discomfort over not having a choice with the life they were given. Rosalie knew that a time would come when the wolves could choose to quit their wolves and for that she resented them but she could not blame Leah for wanting the same. Given the choice she would have chosen to give up her vampire life too.

"But why now?"

"I'd like to sign u for community classes in the fall and I'd like to be able to do that fully human instead of just half."

Jacob only nodded. It still amazed both of them at how linked they had become.

As his second in command, Leah felt the need to always be around him as much in the same way Jared had done with Sam. And despite the differences in gender, since their talk in the woods about Leah's female stuff, Jacob no longer got uncomfortable with it.

"I still don't get you girls," Jacob said shaking his head, "You complain when it's that time of the month and you're miserable so you'd think you'd be happy with this whole wolf thing since it stopped.

"It's not about being miserable or happy. It's what's human. Before this happened I'd been dealing with my period for four years, since I was thirteen so I knew what to expect and I knew it would be something I had to deal with my whole life. You know how bad it got for me when it suddenly stopped. I thought I was pregnant. Can you imagine how bad that would have been had that actually been the case with Sam imprinting on Emily? And then to freak out because I wasn't pregnant and that it was this whole wolf thing, it's one of the worst things I've been through. I'm not in this forever the way you are, Jacob. I'm ready for things to pick up again biologically so it no longer confuses me. I'm ready for a normal life."

Jacob could understand that.

Now that the threats were over and the reservation was safe there was no reason for most of them to continue on with their wolf selves. The only exceptions were Quil, who's imprint was only three years old and himself since his imprint would live as long as Edward, the Cullen's and the half human-half vampire, Nahuel, that they had met but with Quil, once Claire reached sixteen or seventeen he would give up his wolf as well. Jacob's lifespan had become more vampire-like in nature due to his imprinting. His life was immortally connected to theirs if Renesmee chose to still have him around.

"You know Seth won't want to give up this life," said Jacob, "He likes being a wolf too much. You really okay with living life without your brother?"

"We're not twins, Jacob."

"Yeah but you guys share the pack mind. That goes closer than any normal set of twins."

"I'm more than ready to have my mind back, other than Edward but he's learned to stay out of my head."

"He's the lucky one," Jacob teased, "but are you seriously ready to hand over your post to Seth? Embry may be my third but considering we still have no idea who his dad is, he can't be the one up for a promotion so if you leave the position will go back to Seth."

"What do you mean back to Seth?"

"Well he did run on my right flank before you showed up. You really want him to take over?"

* * *

Leah stopped walking making Jacob stop too. They were getting close to Sam's territory anyways and Leah wasn't ready to cross it just yet. Renesmee bounded back and into Jacob's arms. She placed a hand on his face.

"You go ahead but not too high okay? Your parents would probably kill me."

Renesmee smiled and leaped from Jacob into a nearby tree. Jacob smiled at her as he watched his little spider monkey climb before turning his attention back to Leah.

"Why are you trying to talk me out of this?" Leah finally asked. "It only took a couple of weeks before Paul decided he was ready to follow Rachel to Portland. Why can't you just let me go?"

Jacob tried to stifle a laugh, "I'm sorry, Leah," he said calming himself down. "You do have my blessing. If what you want is to be one hundred percent human then I'm all for it. You more than anyone deserve it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Guess I'm just gonna miss having you as my number two that's all." Leah gave Jacob a look, "I'm serious. I've kind of gotten used to having you around. Once you got away from Sam it became easier on all of us. Things got better. Besides, with you not part of the pack, who else am I gonna pick on?"

"Well you've still got my brother. By all means give him a hard time."

Jacob smiled, "Thanks for the permission."

"Still though, this is it for me, Jacob. Seth can take my spot and he'll make a good second. I don't give my brother enough credit but he no longer needs a babysitter. He can hold his own without me."

Jacob nodded, "The kids' grown up. Still he's not you."

"No he's definitely not," Leah said with pride. "Really though Jacob, can I ask at least one thing from you?"

"Yeah name it."

"Take care of my brother. He looks up to you so if Seth is going to continue being a part of this pack, I want to make sure he's being looked after."

"I thought you said he didn't need a babysitter."

"He doesn't but since I'm no longer going to be around you're the closest thing he has to a brother and you're really the only one I trust."

Jacob nodded, "I'll look after him, you have my word."

"Thanks."

The two remained silent for a little bit until Leah broke it due to the discomfort.

"So what do you say to getting the kid and getting out of here?"

Jacob looked up where he could see Nessie slowly approaching a crow on a branch. He remembered seeing a young black bear cub doing that once.

Jacob waited until Renesmee reached out and touched the crow gently petting it. The crow wasn't sure whether to be interested or scared. Nessie didn't smell like traditional vampires and animals normally didn't run at the sight of her the way they often did with her vampire family.

Seemingly having decided that he was confused enough, the crow took off.

"Hey Nessie," Jacob called out, "You ready to go?"

The little girl bounded down from the branch and into his arms. She reached up to touch his face.

"Yeah Nessie, we're going to go see your mom and dad now."

Nessie looked up at Leah and reached across to her. Leah let herself feel Renesmee's touch and then answered.

"Yeah I'm gonna be human from now on which means you have to keep an eye on Jacob for me okay?"

Renesmee smiled and nodded, "Okay," Renesmee answered outloud.

"Come on," said Jacob, "Let's go home."

Renesmee got out of Jacob's arms and took his left hand while Leah stood and walked on his right flank one last time.


	6. Jacob's Story-2

**5\. Jacob's Story Part 2**

Renesmee's party had nearly come to an end. The Cullen's were cleaning up and much of the packs had all ready lead.

All that remained were Charlie, Sue, Billy, Leah, Seth, Sam and Emily. Rosalie and Alice were inside taking care of Sam's twins. They all stood around outside with Jacob, Renesmee, Bella and Edward near the front of the house.

"So when are you all leaving," Charlie finally asked.

"Tomorrow," Bella replied, "Before dawn."

"Right, easier to travel," said Charlie. He shook his head unsure of what to say next. "You once told me you couldn't promise that you'd never leave. Guess I never thought it'd be this soon."

"I'm sorry dad," said Bella. "We've held off as long as we could and if there was any other way-,"

"Don't be," Charlie said to her, "Most kids leave the nest sooner or later I suppose. Keep in touch though will ya?"

"Promise," Bella said as she leaned in and hugged Charlie. "Love you, dad."

"Love you too, Bells. Always have, always will."

After they were done, Charlie looked at Edward and then smiled at his son-in-law and stuck out his hand. After seven years the hardness and bitter cold was something Charlie had semi-gotten used to from both his daughter and in-law's.

"You've been a good husband and an excellent father, more so than I ever really gave you credit for. Continue taking care of my girls, will ya, son?"

Edward smiled. Charlie had never referred to him as 'son' before. "You have my word," Edward said as he shook his father-in-law's hand.

Charlie then wrapped his arm around his wife, Sue.

"Be safe," was all Sue Clearwater-Swan said to them.

Bella smiled at her stepmom. Two years after the Winter Volturi Confrontation, which Charlie was still not aware of, Charlie had popped the question to Sue and they got married that fall as to avoid the heavy summer rains. Charlie never imagined getting re-married. He just figured he'd leave all that stuff to his ex-wife but being with Sue was surprisingly easy and comfortable.

Now he not only had a vampire daughter and in-laws but he also had one stepson who was half wolf. It still amazed Charlie at the families that had been incorporated into his life but he would not have exchanged it for anything. He'd never seen himself this happy before.

"We will," Bella said hugging her stepmother. "Thanks for being there for Charlie."

After saying goodbye to the others, Edward and Bella smiled at Jacob and Renesmee before going inside.

Charlie shook his head and smiled at Renesmee, "Can't believe my little Nessie is all ready seventeen," he said, "feels like I didn't get enough time."

"It feels that way for me too, grandpa. I'm sorry I grew up so fast."

"Not your fault. You come from a special family is all, nothing to apologize for."

Renesmee smiled and hugged Charlie, "Love you grandpa," she said to him.

Charlie hugged her back, "Love you too, Nessie, no matter what."

When they released Charlie motioned to Jacob, "Try not to rush it with this one okay?" he said to Renesmee, "I know you're old enough to date now but don't let Jacob influence you into anything you don't want to do."

Renesmee just smiled.

In the past seven years Charlie could not know much about the vampire history but he did learn about the Quileute's, even sitting in on town council meetings to learn the stories much like Bella had done when she was under Jacob and the pack's protection from Victoria.

As a result Charlie had even come to learn about imprinting mainly due to the necessity from Jacob's constant presence whenever they were at the Cullen house or whenever Renesmee went to visit Charlie and Sue. Wherever she went so did he.

Seven years ago Charlie had asked what Jacob's part was in all of this crazy stuff was but when Jacob was going to explain that it had stuff to do with werewolves Charlie decided he didn't want to know but then later on after two years it reached a point where Charlie couldn't stand not knowing and since it was a wolf secret and not a vampire one, Jacob felt okay in telling him.

Initially Charlie had flipped out much like Bella had but at least he hadn't tried to attack Jacob, not that it would have worked since Bella had once sprained her hand by punching him in the face but still.

Charlie may have wanted to pull his gun out, at least according to Edward later that night but he held back because the more he thought about the whole imprinting thing the more it started to make sense. Not only with Jacob and Renesmee but also how Charlie saw the other boys: Sam, Paul, and Quil could hardly distance themselves from their imprints unless it was council or wolf related business.

The only part Jacob had trouble explaining was why certain wolves imprinted on young children. Before Quil it had been part of the lore but many of the wolves saw it as a myth only.

But since neither Jacob nor Quil harbored any romantic feelings toward their imprints and acted strictly as older brothers, Charlie could find no fault in that.

"Don't worry Charlie," said Jacob, "We've got the rest of our lives, I'm willing to wait," he said as he smiled at Renesmee.

* * *

With their official goodbyes done, Charlie, Sue, and Leah left to say goodbye to the others before making their leave, leaving Seth with the group outside.

Renesmee had said goodbye to Sam and Emily and lastly to Billy. Seth did the same.

She then smiled and placed a hand on Jacob's arm, "Well be inside," she said talking about herself and Seth and Emily so that Jacob could have some sort of privacy with his father and once pack leader.

Once they were inside Billy looked at his son.

"Off to the real world now, hu, son," said Billy.

"If I could stay," Jacob began but Billy stopped him.

"You do what you have to son. It's your job now to protect not just Renesmee but the rest of the Cullen's as well. It's up to you boys to keep them safe. They're as much your family as your brothers are. Just know this will always be your home."

Jacob leaned down to hug his father.

"Love you old man."

"Love you too, son."

Once Jacob was standing Billy rolled himself inside.

* * *

Sam and Jacob remained in an awkward silence for a moment.

"You'll look out for Quil and my dad for me?" Jacob finally asked.

"I will," Sam replied.

"Thanks. Quil feels guilty that he can't leave, like he's being disloyal to the pack but we get it. Claire's not exactly old enough to leave on her own."

"My pack will look out for him, I promise."

Though Sam had given up being a wolf years ago, he still did consider it his pack and even those who still shifted considered it as much but with more freedom and less limitations since they were no longer connected to Sam's mind.

"Thanks." Jacob sighed, "These are your lands now."

"At least until you return," said Sam.

Jacob smiled slightly, "Sure, sure, who knows when that'll be."

"Doesn't matter, we'll concede these lands when you and the Cullen's return."

"I appreciate that."

Seven years since Jacob had left Sam's pack, since he had imprinted on Renesmee. On most days it still felt so recent.

The tension back then between the two packs and the Cullen's had been at its highest and most unpleasant- families literally being torn apart because of what they all feared. However the second Jacob laid eyes on Renesmee and she locked eyes with him, there was nothing to fear at all.

Since then with Jacob mainly living at the Cullen's, with the occasional nights in his old room at Billy's, both packs were free to come and go as they pleased.

Over the past seven years the only true animosity that remained, despite the growing friendship, was Sam still held a minor distain for what the vampires had turned him into but he had slowly stopped faulting them because had he not phased he never would have known that Emily was his true soul-mate and he never would have sired the sons he had now.

That's how Jared, Paul, Quil and Jacob saw it and Sam was slowly starting to come around to that way of thinking.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you a question?" Jacob asked. Sam nodded, "Do you think this is how things were always meant to be?"

Same considered the question for a minute, "You know before Emily I would have answered 'no' to that question. I hated you Jacob, I hated all of us, for what we turned into. We were monsters and after what I did to Emily, I was the worst one of them all. I don't hate the Cullen's anymore, or any of you. Had it not been them, it would mostly likely have been others. That's what we were designed for right? To protect our lands in ways mere mortals can't. So maybe my life would have turned out the same. I would still have Emily and my boys, it just would have happened some other way. So what's your answer to that question, Jacob?"

"Honestly I think the same. I think fate would have found a way and my fate never belonged to Bella, not romantically anyways and not even with Renesmee until she was old enough to decide on her own. Edward explained it to me once, what it was like for them to meet their mates. Me imprinting on Nessie it turns out wasn't a weird thing after all. Not only are we compatible on a chromosome level like Carlisle believes but the way they mate is similar to the way we do with our imprinting."

"How so?"

"Once they fall in love that feeling never goes away. So the way I see it, Nessie and I still would have ended up together since it's never been my intention to quit my wolf even before she was born. Before I imprinted and Bella had the baby and then became a vampire I was planning to hit the woods again and just living that life style so maybe had I come across Renesmee at some other time in that life I still would have imprinted on her regardless."

"You've grown into a wise man, Jacob, worthy of an Alpha status."

"Well I had a good role model to follow despite our different ways of leadership."

Sam stuck out his hand which Jacob shook, "Be well Jacob."

"You too, Sam."

* * *

"Hey," Renesmee said coming up to Jacob as he watched the Uley family leave.

Jacob turned to look at her and smiled, "Hey. So you ready for me to go talk to your dad yet?"

Renesmee bit her lip, "Yeah about that. I know what I told you earlier and would I be a complete flake if I decided that maybe we should wait on that?"

"Not at all, can I ask why?"

"Well it is my seventeenth birthday and I want my family to get used to the idea. And then I heard what you told grandpa Charlie and you were right, we do have the rest of our lives and it's not like either one of us will be aging any time soon. Maybe in a year or two we can really talk serious about moving forward with us. We don't have to rush anything and maybe that's a good thing since I didn't get to have a normal aging; now that was rushed. I'd like to take things slow if that's okay."

Jacob smiled again, "That's more than okay."

"But you'll still be here for me right? Even though we won't go there yet maybe we can be best friends. You no longer have to be my brother the way it's been between us."

"Best friend I can do but you do know we'll have to take on secret identities wherever we go like your family has done before."

Renesmee nodded, "I know. Back when I was ten my mom had you listed as my uncle, Jacob Wolfe and she had me listed as Vanessa Wolfe."

"Really, Bella never told me that."

Renesmee just shrugged, "but I think we're way too even for you to even be considered as my uncle."

"Well we'll think of something."

"So you're really okay with this?"

"I am more than okay with it, if it's what you really want."

"I'm sure of it this time."

"Come on," Jacob said offering his hand, "I'll walk you home. We both need a few hours of sleep before we leave in the morning."

"What about Seth?"

Both of them turned to the house where they could hear Seth in Edward's room snoring on the white couch.

"Guess we don't have to worry about him," Renesmee said answering her own question.

She then took Jacob's hand and let him lead her to the cottage where she then went inside and Jacob phased so that he could crash out near the front door as a wolf.


	7. Embry's Story

**6\. Embry's Story**

 _(5 months before Renesmee's "17th" birthday)_

Embry ran at a leisurely pace in wolf form.

 _'Seth, what's going on,'_ he asked when he heard his brother enter the pack mind.

 _'Jacob will tell you when we get there,_ ' Seth replied keeping his mind focused on the woods so he wouldn't give away what he knew.

Quil soon entered. Embry laughed when Quil caught up and ran beside him.

 _'Bro is that green pain in your fur?'_

 _'So what if it is?'_

Embry shook his head, _'The things you do for her man,'_ Embry said as Quil ran through his day with Claire in his mind.

She had wanted to play with her Barbie dolls and she had wanted Wolf Quil to be a dragon.

 _'So that's why your mouth is painted orange too. Let me guess she wanted fire?'_

Seth couldn't help but laugh too.

 _'Hey,'_ said Quil, _'it was believable for her and it made her happy. That's all that matters.'_

Embry rolled his eyes, _'Yeah, yeah, we know.'_

Embry and Quil arrived at the field where Jacob and Seth were all ready waiting. As part of the renewed treaty with Sam's pack, since the Cullen lands had also become the Black Pack territory, the pack had started to use the field where they'd destroyed the newborn vampires. It seemed like an ideal spot. And while Jacob still wasn't a fan of the whole Alpha thing, it did give him a rock to stand on to assert his instinctive dominance.

 _'Jake what is it,_ ' Embry asked.

 _'Yeah what's going on,'_ asked Quil.

Seth turned to Jacob, waiting for him.

Jacob took a breath before answering, _'The Cullen's are leaving.'_

 _'Leaving,'_ echoed Quil.

' _What why,'_ asked Embry.

 _'They've been here too long,'_ Jacob replied. _'It was a big risk staying as long as we did after Nessie was born.'_

Embry looked at his leader, _'Hold up, what do you mean by we?'_

 _'Jake,'_ said Quil, _'You can't honestly-,'_

Jacob came down from his ledge, not wanting to have this conversation on higher ground.

 _'I'm going with them,'_ he replied.

 _'No way,'_ said Embry.

 _'You can't be serious,_ ' said Quil.

 _'Seth say something, aren't you going to talk him out of it,_ ' asked Embry.

Jacob looked at Seth and the kid laughed, _'Yeah guys,'_ Seth finally said, ' _I don't think I can besides I kind of want to go with them.'_

 _'What!'_ Embry and Quil, even Jacob shouted; Jacob being just as shocked.

 _'It's news to me,'_ said Jacob defending that he had nothing to do with Seth's ideas.

Seth whined, _'Aw come on Jake. You heard Carlisle and Edward, they said they don't want to be the reason for splitting up the pack.'_

 _'And they're not,'_ said Jacob, _'Just like they weren't last time.'_ Jacob turned his attention to Quil, ' _I have a reason for going this time. Quil, bro, you can understand that. Look I'm just going off on my own here-,"_

 _'Heard that one before,'_ Seth butted in.

Jacob ignored his comment and continued, _'but you guys aren't obligated to follow me. I'm not ordering you guys to come. Renesmee is my family and so are the Cullen's as much as you guys are.'_

 _'You can't stay away from Nessie, though,'_ said Quil, _'unless it's what she wants. I get it. You really giving us a choice, Jake? You're not ordering us to go?'_

 _'No,'_ Jacob replied, _'Besides, since when have I ever ordered you guys to do much of anything?'_

Embry took a step forward, _'Never,'_ he answered.

 _'Exactly,_ ' said Jacob, _'So why should this time be any different?'_

Seth took a step forward on Jacob's right flank, _'Well since you're not ordering us, I'm choosing for myself. I'm coming with you. I love being part of this pack.'_

 _'You don't have to Seth,'_ said Jacob, _'Think about your mom, your sister.'_

 _'Jake, everyone's moving on with their lives. My mom's got Charlie in her life so she won't be alone. Leah quit seven years ago. She's twenty-one now. Even Paul and Sam quit. They're both twenty-five.'_

The guys knew it was really pointless putting numbers to the ages. Turning into wolves had stopped their aging and then when members of the packs quit their wolves, they weren't the same age as what would have followed along their birth year. Seth and Leah were prime examples. There had only been a two year age difference prior to the phasing and now there was a six year difference.

 _'My point is,'_ said Seth, _'I want to move on with my life too, just not as a human. I love being a wolf.'_

 _'And what happens when you imprint,'_ Embry asked coldly. So many of them had all ready done so that it was starting to seem pointless to think that they all wouldn't eventually.

Seth shrugged, _'Then I'll deal with that then. For now this is the life I want.'_

 _'Well I'm not going to tell you to stay so if you want to come then it's up to you.'_ He turned to Embry and Quil, _'Same goes for you two.'_

 _'You know I can't,'_ said Quil, _'There's no way I'm leaving Claire.'_

 _'I know,'_ Jacob replied, _'but I had to ask anyways.'_

 _'When are you guys leaving,'_ Embry asked.

 _'The morning after Renesmee's birthday,_ ' replied Jacob.

Embry looked at his best friend, _'Then can I have time to think about it?'_

 _'Yeah Embry, take the time you need.'_

Jacob could see Quil's mind start to drift off to Claire. He couldn't blame him since he was starting to think about Renesmee. It was hard to believe that in just five months she would be seventeen.

 _'Boys I think we're good,'_ said Jacob, _'unless there's anything else.'_

There was nothing else. Quil's mind was focused on Claire, Seth was focused on what he was going to tell his mom and Leah and Embry was focused on getting back to the woods.

They all made their separate ways.

* * *

Once Embry got to the edge of the woods near the line he phased into his human form. As part of the treaty they were not allowed to cross the lines as wolves. That was just asking for trouble despite the fact that now there were a few left, the treaty still stood.

Walking through the streets of the reservation gave Embry time to think. On his run through the woods that's all he focused on- the greenery and the animals surrounding them since he didn't want to let his brothers in on his true thoughts but now that he was human, his mind was his own.

Everyone had known this moment would come when the Cullen's would have to leave and Jacob would most likely go with them but it had been a far away idea until now.

After seven years the packs had changed so much.

The first change, Embry thought as he entered his empty house was his mother's death just a month or so after the Winter Volturi Confrontation. Following months of her son sneaking out, Tiffany had finally had enough of her son's rebellious behavior and constantly seeing him with Sam. She thought they were a gang just like most of the town despite Jacob Black being with them and rather than confront Sam to ask directly what was going on, since her own son wouldn't tell her, she'd hidden behind the house late one night and watched as her son left the house once again this time turning into a gigantic wolf.

Upon hearing her mother's heart beat, Embry stopped midstride and turned around, shifting back into human form, running over to his mother, and catching her before she fell to the ground. Embry had tried to revive her and do CPR but to no avail.

For months Embry took his mother's death hard. He agonized over his choice about not telling her about his wolf secret and for really, what first like the first time since he had never seriously dwelled on it before, began to question who his father was.

Though Joshua Uley seemed like the most obvious since he had abandoned Sam, he couldn't help but think sometimes that Billy Black had fathered him despite being married at the time, mainly because of how close he was to Jacob. And he knew Jacob and the others had similar thoughts.

Being in the house, some of those thoughts he had seven years ago were starting to return. Once again things were changing.

In the face of his pack, Jacob had always felt like a true brother and he was leaving. There was still Billy but after all this time he couldn't bring himself to ask the old man.

Could he really leave Forks behind?

Could he really leave home?

Could he leave his other pal, Quil behind?

* * *

Leah had quit months after the Volturi situation and that is what also complicated his decision. Much of Sam's pack had quit too: Paul being the first and then Sam and then Jared. The only wolves left in his pack were Collin and Brady, though Jared had become the exception.

Embry thought of him now as he made his way and lay down on his bed.

Jared's son was seven years old now and left without a mother. Thinking about Jared and about Jax was difficult. Embry could still remember the events of Jared's life. Though no longer connected to Sam's pack mind, both packs had grown closer and did share things including what went on with other pack brothers and sister as a way of looking out for each other.

During their first time together, Jared had gotten Kim pregnant. Even though they had only a month till high school graduation it had been the best news of their lives. They were happy, even happier than Jared and Kim had been when he had imprinted on her but by the seventh month of Kim's pregnancy things had started to go wrong.

Doctor's had discovered some abnormalities, not with the baby but with Kim leading to a diagnosis of Stage IV Leukemia.

Their options had come down to terminating the pregnancy or Kim's death, neither of which Jared had accepted.

He wanted to fix the situation. He wanted a way to have them both. Even if Kim had terminated, the doctor's had only given her less than a year to live. If they didn't terminate it only gave Kim less than three months.

Sam and Emily had been there for them both much in the same way Jared had been there for Sam and Emily when Emily was in the hospital day after day after being mauled by Sam.

Jared opted for terminating. Despite the year, they could make another one he told Kim. Jared didn't want the baby if it meant losing her. He wanted Kim to give him permission to die with her but she wouldn't have any of that talk.

Kim wanted their baby to live and she wanted Jared to be their baby's father and not abandon him or her. Jared didn't like her choices but it's what she wanted and what she wanted was not only for their baby to live but for him to live as well.

And everyday Kim reminded him of those things from the day Jax was born to the day, two months later, on the day she passed.

Jared took her death hard. While he had given her his word that he would look after their son, he couldn't deal with his emotions so he'd left the house one day and phased in the first time in over a year.

Collin and Brady heard Jared enter the pack mind so Collin rushed to the house where an infant Jax was alone and wailing up a storm while Brady rushed to Sam to tell him what had happened.

Embry thought of Jared now. His once ex-pack brother had become like Quil and Jacob: holding onto their wolf form to be there for their charges though not in the way Jared would have liked.

Collin and Brady had both explained it once saying how much it pained them to be in Jared's head. Though Jared had become a good father, nothing could take away the pain of losing his imprint. For years on end he questioned what the point of imprinting was when all that would happen is death would take them away.

And most of all he envied Jacob who was destined to live an immortal life, forever happy with his imprint.

Why did it have to be Jacob who imprinted on Bella's daughter?

Why couldn't it have been anyone of them?

Jared knew his thoughts were irrational. He loved Kim more than anything else in the world. He never wanted anyone else and he could never imagine himself feeling like that ever again. And so he resigned himself back to his wolf. If his son's mother could not be there for him, Jared wanted to make absolutely sure that he had nothing but time on his hands to be the kind of father Kim hoped him to be.

Shaking his head, Embry got up from his bed. He knew he was over thinking things. It should have been any easy thing to decide but it wasn't.

Some of the packs lived human, some of them lived wolf, but where did he fit in?

* * *

 _(3 Days before Renesmee's 17th Birthday)_

Embry smiled as he walked the beach. "I thought I heard the kids out here," he said.

It was such a common location for Claire and Quil. The little girl loved the beach and never seemed to get enough of it.

Quil walked out from the water dressed in plain blue trunks with Claire on his shoulders who was dressed in a swimsuit with Spiderman on it, clearly something only Quil would have sewn though he didn't like to be teased about that. Claire was just going through her superhero phase and there were no girl suits with male superheroes on them.

"Who you calling a kid," Quil asked.

"Uncle Embry!" Claire gleamed.

"How's it going kiddo?"

"Good," she replied, "We went swimming."

"I can see that. Having fun?"

Claire nodded, "Always fun with Quilly. I love Quilly."

Claire tugged on Quil's hair and he reached up then set her on her feet. Claire ran to her bucket and began walking along the beach collecting various rocks, sea shells, and drift wood.

"I know what you're doing you know," said Quil.

"Oh yeah, what," Embry replied.

"You don't want to leave me," Quil teased in a high pitch voice.

Embry playfully shoved him, "Shut up! You're my boy so what if I don't want to leave?"

"And what about Jacob?"

"What about Jacob?"

"Come on Embry, we all know you guys are brothers."

Embry stiffened, "No one knows that."

"That's because you're too chicken to ask but the way you guys are, you could be twins."

"But we're not."

"No, you guys just share the same dad. Look if you can't go to Billy, have you ever considered going to Carlisle? The man's a doctor, I'm sure he could run a DNA test or something. I mean you and whoever your half brother is," Quil said and then fake coughed and added, "Jake," and then returned to explaining, "have got to have similar DNA."

Embry stopped walking, "And what if I'm not ready to know? What if the idea of it being Billy makes me hate myself because that would mean Billy cheated on Jake's mom with my mom. At least believing it was Joshua makes it easier because he was a flake."

"Okay no DNA test. Sorry I brought it up." Embry sighed and Quil looked at his best friend, "Look man, I know how hard it's been since losing your mom, we all do, and with Jake leaving that's just another person you have to say goodbye to and regardless of what you say, I've been in your head despite you trying to cover it up so I know that by making this choice you feel like your betraying one of us. I mean heck, we've all been best friends since we were little kids."

"It has always been the three of us," said Embry and then he smiled, "Even when I miraculously joined the pack and then you and I split off from Sam to go join Jake. Can you really imagine all three of us splitting up? I mean who knows how long they'll be gone for."

"Does it really matter?" Quil asked and then he looked over at Claire, "We're all going to split up eventually once I start aging again." He then turned his attention back to Embry, "Look no matter what, we're always gonna remain bros."

"Yeah but like you said, you're gonna start aging again."

Quil laughed, "That'll be interesting. You and Jake will be the young ones and I'll be your grandpa but if it's what Claire wants can I really say no? Look man, go. Get out of the rez, get out of that house, get away from your mom's death for a while. Start over and look, Embry, don't worry about leaving me behind." Quil watched as Claire dumped her bucket of treasures, "I'm gonna be more than fine," he added.

Claire waved Quil over, "Quilly come on, let's build a castle with wolves and a moat!"

"You are aren't you," said Embry. He stuck his hand out, "Thanks, Quil."

Quil shook it but then lingered, bringing Embry in for a hug and patting him on the back.

Claire laughed, "Ew boys don't hug!"

The two guys released each other immediately as if nothing happened.

"Quilly come on," Claire said getting impatient.

"What do you say," asked Quil, "Want to come join us?"

"Na man I'm good. You go ahead."

Embry watched as Quil made his way over to Claire. Some people were just lucky. He nodded a final time though Quil had his back toward him and then made his long way home, through the woods, not bothering to phase, wanting instead to enjoy the hike on two feet instead of four.

* * *

The sun had yet to rise on the day after Renesmee's seventeenth birthday. The woods were dark, there was no moon and the thicket of trees covered the stars but it was not enough to deter Embry from his destination. He had traversed these woods more times than he cared to count. The life of a wolf. It was inevitable.

He had made it to the Cullen's just in time. The house was completely empty of everything except tables and furniture which were covered in white sheets and all the windows and doors were boarded up. No one was coming back here any time soon.

Most everyone had left.

In the front of the house were the new cars Edward and Bella had purchased: a newly minted black Lamborghini Reventon that still had two years from arriving in the US and modified by Emmett so that it was perfect for driving in Alaska and other remote areas that was for them, a silver four door super duty Ford truck that had been a gift for Renesmee's sixteenth birthday and a black state of the art H4 Hummer for Jacob's pack.

Jacob was loading the final items in the bed of Renesmee's truck when he noticed Embry.

"Hey," said Embry, "Got room for one more?"

Edward and Bella were quick from the woods having made sure their cottage was secure and boarded up too.

Jacob smiled at Nessie and Seth.

"Come on," said Jacob, "but you're riding with Seth."

"And I'm driving," Seth replied with a huge smile.

Embry shook his head, "Figures," he answered as he tossed his pack in the back seat.

"Hey," said Seth, "First one here, first one gets to drive."

"So where're we headed," Embry asked.

"Alaska," Bella replied as she got in the car.

"More vampires?" said Embry.

"Yes vampires," said Edward, "Our cousins called. They've finally calmed down enough that they want us to visit," Edward finished and got in the car.

Jacob and Renesmee were all ready in their truck, with Jacob in the driver's seat and Seth began getting in the driver's seat of their H4.

"Upside," said Seth, "At least they're vegetarians. We even hear that Garrett has taken on that lifestyle."

Embry shook his head, "Why am I not surprised that you even know that," Embry asked as he got in his side of the truck.

The cars revved to life and began following each other in a line, none of the cars needing the headlights since they could all see perfectly in the darkness and away from the Cullen home for what may very well have been the final time.


	8. Seth's Story-1

Author's Note:

I know I've been away from this story for a long while. I do apologize. This is one story that has stayed with me though so despite how much time has past, I have not forgotten them. The characters still want their stories told.

I hope you guys enjoy what's up ahead. Should be interesting as I put my own spin on mythology that hasn't really been explored before aside from the hybrids that we all ready know.

* * *

 **7\. Seth's Story Part 1**

As Seth stood on the boundary line with his wife and each of them holding one of the twins in their arms he thought back to the last time he was here twenty four years ago.

A day before Renesmee's party he had gone home with his mother, Leah, and Step-father Charlie.

Since them getting married a year after the Winter Volturi Confrontation, Charlie had moved onto the reservation since it was easier for his new family. They had gotten a new home, a wedding gift from the Cullen's that was built from the ground up with six rooms: the master bedroom and separate rooms for Seth and Leah, a bedroom for Nessie since Charlie wanted his granddaughter to have her own space and two guest bedrooms in case Edward, Bella and Jacob stayed over, in Jacob's case it was whenever Nessie spent the night.

The family of four stood outside with the porch light on.

"You be good, kid," said Charlie, giving his step-son a hug.

"I will Charlie," replied Seth, "And thanks for taking care of my mom."

Charlie nodded, "Well I guess I'll give you three a minute," he said as he headed inside.

"Don't go doing anything stupid," Leah said who was now twenty-four years old at least. "I won't be there to protect you."

"I haven't needed your protection in seven years," Seth replied with a smile, "I think I'll be okay."

"Yeah well you're still fifteen," Leah countered, "Can't blame me for worrying.

Had Seth quit being a wolf at the same time as Leah, he would have been twenty-two but he could never imagine giving up his wolf.

"Be careful little brother," said Leah.

Seth nodded, "Promise."

Leah went inside the house giving their mom some alone time with her son.

"You don't have to go you know," said Sue. "Jacob has even given you permission to stay."

"I know. I want to. I belong with Jacob and Nessie and I like the Cullen's. Besides it's not like we're the only two. Embry is still thinking about joining us."

"A three man pack," said Sue.

"Small but efficient," Seth replied, "Just like it had been with Sam, Jared and Paul. You'll be safe here mom. Quil still has several years to go and Collin and Brady are still protecting the lands. Don't worry about me mom, I'll be fine."

"I know you will. Carlisle and Esme have always been real good to you, always treated you a son and Edward has always treated you like a younger brother. Same goes for Jacob. I know you'll do great on your own out there with them."

"Thanks mom, love you."

Sue hugged her son, "Love you too, Seth. And I know your dad would be proud of you."

Seth smiled at her. Though he could have easily stayed the night in his bed one last time, he had opted to stay at the Cullen's so that he could be there when it was time to leave.

"Now get going," Sue said to him.

Seth smiled one last time and turned his back on her, phasing on the fly. Once in the woods he let out a long howl, his final goodbye to his family and the place he called home.


	9. Seth's Story-2

**8\. Seth's Story Part 2**

"What if they don't like me," Raven Graves Clearwater asked, bringing Seth back to the present.

Seth moved their ten month old son Logan to his left arm gently and held out his right hand to Raven. She shifted their ten month old daughter Storm to her right arm so she could take Seth's left.

"They're going to love you," said Seth, "besides it's not like they can entirely object."

Seth's words brought a smile to Raven's face.

How he could love her was beyond her understanding despite the extra room in her mind. After all they had been through nothing in the way he loved and cared for had not changed, in fact it seemed to only grow stronger especially after the twins were born.

Seth didn't need to be a mind reader to know what his wife was thinking since he was thinking it too.

Thinking back to the day they met the winter in Newcastle, Wyoming.

* * *

Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and Seth were hunting in the Thunder Basin National Grassland when they came across a teenage girl camping with only a tent along the Cheyenne River. It wasn't as much as the girl camping alone that had their interest peeked but the fact that all she seemed to have was a tent and sleeping bag when the ground all around them was covered with snow.

Upon seeing her all five of them thought it was crazy to be camping this time of year with what little provisions she had but after first laying eyes on her, Seth saw in her the child she had once been, the seventeen year old she was now and the future he would have with her.

Jacob saw the look in his brother's eyes and in the strangers, knowing what had just happened.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Just great."

Despite Seth imprinting on Raven, it was Edward who could tell there was something different about her. It wasn't just the lack of supplies that the family of five had noticed but her mind which he couldn't seem to penetrate. The only other person whose mind he couldn't read was Bella's but there was no possible way he could have come across another shield and even if that were so she seemed to be connected to Seth.

So what Edward couldn't know, what he couldn't see was that just as Seth had locked eyes with the stranger, just as he was seeing his entire life, the girl too was seeing Seth and her life with him.

The girl had never felt anything like it. It was as if her entire screwed up life had drawn her to this moment. She had a couple of boyfriends in the past but never loved them, not like this. She had never believed in love at first sight but seeing Seth, it felt more than that, if such a thing was even true.

Seth drew closer, feeling the verge to stand as close as she allowed.

"Hey," said Seth, "I'm Seth Clearwater," he said extending his hand.

The girl shook it, "Raven Graves," she answered.

Raven was surprised that Seth didn't pull away from her unique touch. Her whole life she'd been told her skin was too hot. She had been taken to doctors but none could ever bring her "fever" down. When doctors wanted to take her blood and run tests that's when she ran. She could never understand why. They were just trying to help but it often seemed like any other primal instinct like eating or sleeping.

"Cool name," said Seth.

"Graves, really," they heard Jacob say.

Not looking at Jacob, only at Seth, Raven responded, "Just a name that got was picked out for my birth certificate. I was found at a cemetery in an old Texas mining town."

"So Raven isn't your real name either?" Jacob asked.

Raven shrugged, still looking at Seth, "Foster kid- probably given that name because there were a few ravens lingering over me at the grave waiting for me to die since I was pretty hypothermic; or so I've been told."

"Well whatever the reasons I think it's cool," replied Seth, "Very X-Men. So if you're Raven that also makes you Mystique. Awesome."

Raven laughed, "Yeah except she turned out to be a villain."

Seth shrugged, "Still she was a shape-shifter so total props in my book."

This made Raven smile. Seth walked closer and took Raven's hand. She did not pull back. It felt so natural despite them having just met.

"Come on, I want you to meet the rest of my family."

They walked only a few feet toward the others.

Seth nodded, "My brother Jacob Black and his girlfriend Renesmee Cullen and her parents Bella and Edward Cullen."

With Seth having imprinted on Raven there was no point in introducing them by their pseudonyms.

"So you're vampires," Raven said to them as if it was no big deal and she'd known all along.

Edward scolded himself. It was frustrating not being able to read the girl's mind and Jacob scolded at Seth but Raven was quick to back him up.

"I could smell you from a couple miles out," said Raven, "Just figured you'd be smart enough to steer clear."

"Yeah well," said Jacob, "When we see a kid camping in only a tent when there's snow on the ground, we can't help but investigate."

"So other than a foster kid," asked Bella, "What are you? Your senses are clearly heightened for you to know some of us are vampires."

"Don't know really," said Raven, "I've run a temperature of 108.9 since I was five. As a result I've been running away from doctors and foster homes ever since whenever they wanted to run my blood or do any tests. One kid even cried out saying my touch burned him. I went through my first transformation a year ago when I came across my first vampires. That's how I figured out what you were but you don't smell the way they do. You smell more like nectar so it's quite appealing actually."

"Transformation into what," asked Renesmee.

"You name it, I've been it," Raven replied, "A mountain lion in Texas, a shark in South Carolina, a pit bull in New York, a grizzly bear in Montana, a wolf in Wyoming."

"Did you say wolf," Jacob asked.

"Too much information?" asked Raven.

"Not at all," said Seth, "Jacob and I are wolves, along with our other brother Embry who's in South Dakota right now."

"You're werewolves?"

"That could explain why you two were drawn to each other," Edward said with a newfound interest in who would become their new family member, "And why you could tell we were vampires but you're not like these guys. They just phase into one animal." Edward smiles, "You certainly are a shape shifter of some kind and you certainly live up to your X-Men name: Mystique."

* * *

"And you don't know your biological parents," Carlisle asked later on at the Cullen house in Wyoming as he was drawing Raven's blood.

It had been the only time where she trusted a doctor to run tests since he was just like Edward and Bella.

The only other person in the room was Seth.

Once the needle was pulled out, the puncture mark healed within seconds.

"No," Raven replied, "Over the years I've tried to find them. Even went back to where I was found at that cemetery in Texas hoping I could get some answers but I came up empty. I used to think my high temperature was normal but just before the phase happened I got so angry that I left my school in Montana and hid in the woods. Not long after that I phased into several animals at once. It's like there was something wrong with my body and it couldn't decide what to be until it settled on a grizzly. It took me a week to calm down enough to be human again and a few months to control it so since I couldn't I moved again so I wouldn't be noticed.

Ever seen a wolverine along a freeway?"

Carlisle smiled, "Can't say that I have."

"Try being one or try being the person on the pass who had to swerve so as to miss hitting it."

Seth reached out and squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry you had to go through it alone."

Raven squeezed it back. It was so natural with him, as easy as breathing. "You're here now," she said to him.

Seth smiled, "This might take Carlisle a while. Anything you feel like doing?"

"Actually," said Raven, "there is one thing. Before you and your group showed up I was headed into the river to fish but I didn't get the chance."

"We didn't see any fishing poles," said Seth.

"Never said I was doing it the human way," Raven said with a smile, "Had planned on getting near the edge and turning myself into a pike. There's a lot of good walleye in that river. Tastes better raw than cooked. Ever since my first phase I haven't been able to eat human food the way I used to. It's a bit repulsive these days."

"You never liked human food," asked Carlisle.

"It's not that I didn't like it, I just always seemed to be allergic to most of it. One of the many things I could never quite understand."

Carlisle smiled, "My granddaughter isn't big on human food either. It's compatible with her system but she still prefers blood and since we're vegetarians she's grown to like animal blood."

"You guys don't feed on humans?" Raven asked, "Must be why you don't burn my nasal passages the way those other vamps did."

"Well since I can't phase into a fish," said Seth, "maybe you can phase into a wolf so that way we can both hunt that way."

Raven smiled. She was thrilled that she would get the chance to see Seth in his wolf form and not only that but also have a partner too.

The two of them left the big Cullen cabin in the woods. Once outside they both phased.

 _'Wow,'_ said Seth, _'You look incredible.'_

Seth stared at Raven. She was the size that Leah had been except her coat was pure black with rings of white around her back and a white line tracing down her tail.

Then Seth added, _'Yikes sorry. I'm not even sure if you can hear me or not.'_

 _'Seth that's you,'_ said Raven, _'I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine?'_

 _'Yeah,'_ said Seth, _'It's a wolf thing. I'll have to explain it later. Come on lets go. I'm starved.'_

Seth bounded into the woods with Raven taking his flank on the right. Though she had been running on her own for so long it felt like a normal place to be. She wasn't just running a few feet behind him but by him as an equal.


	10. Seth's Imprint- Raven

**9\. Seth's Imprint: Raven Graves (Raven's Story)**

Later that night Seth and Raven returned to the cabin.

"Finally," said Jacob, as he stood on the porch with Renesmee, "I thought we were going to have to go looking for you guys. Where'd you go, Canada?"

"Rave wasn't ready to turn human," said Seth.

"He's right I wasn't," replied Raven, "It's not every day I get my own partner to run with."

"You nicknamed her 'Rave'," Jacob teased.

"Shut up, Jake," Seth shot, "You nicknamed Renesmee, 'Nessie'."

"Woah, take it down a notch, kid," said Jacob, "I was just messing with you. Rave is a cool name."

Renesmee smiled, "Come on, grandpa has your test results."

Raven looked at Seth, "This can't be good."

Jacob smiled, "You'll actually be surprised. We were."

Despite Jacob's smile, it didn't make Seth or Raven feel any better. Regardless they followed Jacob and Renesmee inside.

Esme smiled at Raven and touched her left arm in comfort. Carlisle, Edward and Bella were in the living room; Carlisle stood near the back window and the couple by the lit up fireplace. The other four Cullen's were standing around various locations of the living room. Embry was sitting on the arm of couch and the hybrid couple went to take a seat on the couch cushions.

"Bad news I take it," said Raven breaking the silence.

"Let's just say I'm glad it wasn't me," said Embry. "After your results came in I asked Carlisle to run my blood too and it wasn't a match."

"What kind of match?" asked Raven, "Carlisle, what did you find?"

"I ran a DNA analysis on the blood I collected from you, Raven," said Carlisle, "You have a unique set of chromosomes. 26 in fact."

Raven walked over to the opposite couch that faced Jacob and Renesmee and sat down. Seth followed her.

"Humans have only twenty-three right?"

"That's right," said Carlisle, "As vampires we carry twenty-five and Renesmee and Jacob, like all hybrids carry twenty-four."

Raven tried to attempt working out the math, "So there's a ninety-six percent difference between you all, a ninety-six percent difference between me and vampires and a ninety-two percent difference between me and Seth. The fact that I'm still in the ninety percentile means I'm still compatible either way with werewolves or vampires. So what exactly does that mean?"

Edward looked at Raven, "Well like you said it means your genetics are compatible with both vampires and wolves. Any lower, once you got into the eighty percentages you most likely wouldn't be. You get fifty percent of the wolf DNA from your biological father and fifty percent vampire DNA from your biological mother."

"My mother," Raven said letting that word sink in, "So you're saying that she was a hybrid herself- part wolf and vampire?"

Bella looked at Raven, "It could be why we don't burn your nose the way we do with Jacob and Embry and Seth but they've been around us a lot longer so it doesn't bother them the way it used to."

"Almost as if our own senses are evolving," said Jacob, "Same could be said for our family back home."

Rosalie looked at the group and then at Carlisle, "But didn't the Volturi take care of Joham? How is this possible?"

"There are always others," replied Carlisle, "More that are curious."

Raven looked over at Embry. He seemed so lost but she couldn't let the words he had said earlier go.

"Embry," she said to him, "What did you mean when you said you're just glad it wasn't you? Why would you even think we were a match?"

The room suddenly grew quiet. It was Carlisle who spoke up.

"We don't know for sure if your mother was a wolf. The fact that you can shape shift into any animal you like probably comes from her but there is only one tribe we know of that can take on one form of shape shifting: the wolf."

"And you think I get the wolf thing from him?" Again another silence befell the group, "So then you guys know who it is? You have to. You wouldn't be this quiet if you didn't. You know who my…father is."

"Not for certain," said Carlisle.

"But you have an idea. Who is he?" asked Raven.

"His name's Levi Uley," Seth answered.

"You guys hate him don't you? I can tell."

"Hate is too strong a word," said Jake, "but we don't particularly like him. He's not a good guy. Before this pack, the three of us belonged to another. We had another Alpha. His name was Sam. Levi got his mom pregnant but he couldn't handle being a father so he bailed."

"Great," said Raven, "So not only do I have a dead beat father but I also have a brother too."

"There was a point," said Embry, "When I thought LEvi could have been my father. My mom wasn't Quileute but I had to have inherited the gene somehow. Levi seemed like the obvious choice."

Raven could read the conflict in Embry's face. He seemed relieved that Levi hadn't sired him but confused too, almost as if wishing it had been him.

"No one knew what happened to Levi after he left the reservation," said Jacob.

"Until you found me," said Raven.

"Hey," Seth said holding her hand, "I'm glad I found you."

Embry stood up and walked toward the door, bounding into the woods. It had become too much for him, to sit and listen especially after getting his own DNA results.

"I got it," Jacob said following after him.

* * *

Raven turned to Edward, "You said that I'm compatible with humans and vampires. In the short time I've been here, less than 48 hours even, it's made sense that I have both shape shifting and vampire traits. Care to explain how that happened?"

"Genetics," Carlisle answered. "If we're going on the theory that your mother was a shape shifter herself who met Levi Uley then you could have inherited both her shape-shifting and the wolf ability. And as for your vampire traits, those could have been passed down."

"I'm a prime example of that," said Renesmee. "My mom was human when she had me. My dad's a vampire."

"So my mother's father could have been a vampire that knocked up her mom, had my mom, my mom got knocked up by a Quileute wolf and had me. Putting my range at 50% shape shifter if I take into account my father's DNA and 50% vampire since the human part in me got weeded out."

"Sure that's a possibility," said Edward, "Vampire venom does destroy the weakest part of us. Because of your animalistic nature you still have a heart."

"But I don't bleed," Raven said to them. She shook her head, "I hadn't thought anything of it at the time. I was out hiking when I tripped once. It was pretty deep and I wait for the bleeding, waited at the smell of my own blood but there was nothing. The cut healed up within minutes.

"Could be the venom," said Bella.

"Or the wolf genetics," said Seth. He turned to look at Raven, "We can get hurt but we do heal."

"Next question," said Raven, "the aging thing: vampire or wolf?"

"How old are you," Carlisle asked, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Sixteen," Raven replied, "but I stopped aging a year ago."

"Right when you said you had your first phase," said Seth, "So definitely a wolf thing, at least in your case."

"It wasn't like that for you," Raven asked Renesmee.

"Not exactly," she replied, "I stopped aging seven years after I was born. Technically I'm seventeen."

Raven simply nodded. She couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't phased, if she would stop her growth the way Renesmee had. Raven stood and walked toward the door that Embry had left out of. The night was getting darker and colder. She could feel it as she opened the door but the cold didn't faze her.

"I need some air," Raven said to them.

"Want me to come with you," Seth asked.

"If that's okay, I think I'd like to be alone right now." Raven felt bad for not letting Seth come.

She did want him with her but there were some things that she could do and he couldn't and right now the fresh air was what she needed most. She took a step onto the porch, outstretched her arms and took to the skies as an osprey. Now that she was with her new friends there was no need to hide what she was.

"Awesome," Seth said as he watched her drift higher.

"Edward what is it," she heard Bella say to her husband.

"I still can't read her mind," Edward said finally exhausted from trying.

Raven smiled. She was glad the vampire couldn't read her thoughts. It was all ready strange enough to have Seth in her head as wolves but at least in her quote on quote human form she could keep her thoughts to herself and he couldn't seem to read her mind in her other forms as well.

The higher she drifted the more at ease she felt. There was so much to comprehend and she could do so easily. That was one of the things that had also kept her guessing, the fact that she had so much room in her head to think about multiple things at once. She had chalked it up to simply a high IQ or a photographic memory but now she doubted that. It had to be a special ability just like everything else.

In less than twenty four hours she had learned more about herself than she had ever come to find on her own. Since laying eyes on Seth and seeing the future she would have with him, Raven couldn't help but think that fate had something to do with the way they all found each other. Seth was her better half and his family held the answers to who she was.

Growing up she had never had it easy. Her mother had died not long after she was born so she was placed into the system, a system she ran away from on more than one occasion due to what she had considered her freakish nature but managing to survive on her own regardless and that running had led her right into Seth and his family. There was no way it could have been a coincidence.

* * *

Despite her high temperature which seemed to be a natural occurrence in any form, the winter cold felt good along her skin as it ruffled her feathers. It was relaxing up here but she knew she couldn't stay airborne for too long.

Raven could never have enough flight time but she took a nose dive anyways and when she formed she allowed her wolf to take over. If it was part of her genetics as she had come to learn then there was still a lot to learn and biologically she belonged with Jacob and his pack.

 _'We both do now,'_ she heard.

So that was why she could hear Seth and now it seemed she could hear Embry too.

 _'You never knew your father either did you,'_ Raven asked careful of the territory she would be entering with such conversation.

 _'Nope. I turned and everyone knew I had the genetic makeup. We just never knew which ones,'_ Embry said as he came into view. ' _You're kind of the lucky one you know that, at least you know that your dad is a deadbeat. Mine is just a guy who cheated on Jake's mother with mine.'_

So that's why he had been so upset earlier. Of course such knowledge would bring anyone to hating themselves and clearly Embry did. His pain was everywhere but Raven didn't mind it much. She had her own to contend with. In time she had come to accept her freak nature but now that she knew the truth she wished she hadn't known at all.

 _'But then there's Seth,'_ she said more to herself. Knowing full well that had she not discovered any of it, had she not been camping where she was, she might never have met him and despite barely meeting, it felt like she had known him her whole life and the other boys she'd had flings with were nothing but blurred memories.

 _'Another one of the lucky ones,'_ Embry scoffed, _'At least you guys are happy, every damn one of you.'_

' _It could still happen,'_ Seth said as he and Jake both entered the pack mind.

' _With the way I was conceived I doubt it,'_ said Embry. _'Look I'm glad you guys found each other but let's face it, I don't belong here.'_

 _'What are you talking about,'_ asked Jacob, _'Of course you do. You're my brother. None of that step brother or half brother bullshit, you're my brother. I don't care what happened to my parents. Yeah it sucks but you wouldn't be here if it hadn't. You belong with this pack.'_

 _'Are you ordering me to stay,'_ Embry asked.

 _'You know I won't do that. You're free to come and go as you please but I do wish you'd hang around. We've been bros since we were kids. Once you turned we knew it was always a possibility so now we know the reality, so what? Doesn't change anything.'_

 _'You're wrong Jake,'_ said Embry, _'It changes everything.'_

 _'Then we'll deal with it together,'_ said Seth.

 _'He's right,'_ Raven added, _'And this whole pack thing is new to me so we're both going through life altering changes, doesn't mean we have to do it alone.'_

 _'Wish I could believe that,'_ said Embry, _'but I can't stay Jake. I have to deal with this on my own terms.'_

Jacob simply nodded, _'Where will you go?'_

'Not sure really. Maybe retrace my mom's history, find out where she and Billy met since I doubt he would ever admit to it since he hasn't yet.' Embry shook his head, 'You know that's the part that sucks the most, the fact that your dad never acknowledged me as his son. I'm just the bastard animal that my mom got pregnant with.'

None of the wolves knew what to say because Embry had made a point. While Raven didn't know their history quite yet she was starting to see a clear picture especially since Jacob ran through the memories of a reserved and stern Quileute who had always enjoyed seeing Embry and Jacob together, growing up together but not once coming clean about what he'd done.

 _'This will always be your pack,'_ said Jacob.

 _'I know,'_ said Embry, _'I can't promise I'll be back but who knows. Hey Raven, you might come from a messed up father but stick with Jake, he's a much better Alpha than your older brother. He doesn't give out orders.'_

Her brother, Raven thought. She had been so focused on this Levi that she had forgotten that she'd had a brother and he was another Alpha on top of that. Part of her was now curious as to what he was like especially after Embry's comment but the wolves kept the mood in a different direction instead of focusing on Sam, though she did catch a glimpse that he was a black wolf, definitely with a look of a threatening demeanor.

 _'Take it easy Jake,'_ said Embry.

 _'You too, Embry,'_ Jacob replied.

 _'And Seth, stay out of trouble,'_ Embry called out.

Seth laughed as Embry took off into the woods, leaving his brothers and his new sister to wonder if he would ever return.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hope you guys liked the chapter.

If the science is wrong in terms of Raven's genetics, I do apologize.

Math and science, percentages and punnet squares were never my

strong suit so if I got them wrong then I own up to those errors.

I just thought it would be cool if there was a hybrid

with both wolf and vampire genetics.


End file.
